


A Death In the Afternoon

by blackvelvetrose



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Institutions, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackvelvetrose/pseuds/blackvelvetrose
Summary: Elizabeth Harris moved west to Nevada to move in with her boyfriend of three months. Her most of her family has disowned her for it. After a disaster of a breakup between her and her boyfriend, she's left to live on the streets. Which proves to be dangerous and could cost her her life.Zak Bagans started to take notice of Elizabeth every morning at eleven fifteen. She always got a coffee. Occasionally she bought a pack of cigarettes. He starts to feel a magnetic pull towards her. After getting to know her, he feels like he has to save her but he doesn't know why.**Author's note: at some point there will be mention of rape and suicide attempt. If this is a trigger for you, please do not read.**I'm in no affiliation with Zak Bagans or any of the guys. I do not own the songs posted in the story. The title is from the band The Nineteen Twenty.
Relationships: Zak Bagans/Original Female Character(s)





	A Death In the Afternoon

Zak watched as a young woman showed up right on time to get a pack of cigarettes and large coffee. Every day at eleven fifteen, in the morning, she came in for a large coffee. And every three days she bought a new pack of cigarettes. He didn't like the idea of her smoking but he didn't really have a say in it. 

He left the museum and headed over to the convenient store across the way. She saluted her thanks before walking out the door. She turned left so she could go to the side of the building where there was some empty milk crates. She liked to sit down and enjoy her cup of coffee with a cigarette before going about her day. 

Zak jogged a bit, trying to get across while avoiding cars, before she rounded the corner. He caught up to her and reached out a hand. She jumped as she turned ready to fight whoever was trying to grab her. All the while, spilling her hot beverage. 

"Sonovabitch!"

She dropped the cup before shaking her hand. Zak grimaced at what happened. 

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you or cause you to spill your coffee!" 

She whipped her head up to look at him. Her hazel eyes narrowed as she looked at the man before her. 

"Why on God's green earth, would you reach out to touch a woman who you don't even know! I haven't done a thing to you to warrant you to touch me!"

He cringed at the harshness that resounded in her voice. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. 

"Look… I'm sorry for the harsh yelling. But I still stand by my response. You can't just reach out to grab a woman."

He relaxed before apologizing profusely. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It wasn't my intention to scare you! 

If I knew your name, then I could have called it instead of reaching out to touch you."

She narrowed her eyes again. "Why do you need to know my name? What do you want from me?"

He sighed. If he gave his real response to her, then she'd probably think that he was a stalker. He wasn't trying to be. He just felt a magnetic pull towards her. 

She still stared at him, waiting for an answer. 

"Why don't we go grab something to eat and talk? I would buy you a replacement coffee but I feel like I owe you more than that now." 

She huffed, causing her hair to fly upwards a bit. She was hungry. But she just had enough for a coffee and cigarettes. Yes she chose cigarettes over food. She would have to "work" today to make some money to pay for groceries. 

"I guess you can take me to lunch. But you're paying."

She wasn't about to admit that she was broke. She didn't need him treating her like a charity case. He smiled. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way. My car is across the street. We can go get it then find a place to eat."

She raised an eyebrow at him. 

"A sandwich, chips, and a drink from here will do. No need to go somewhere fancy."

He chuckled. 

"I'm glad I amuse you bub. Look I don't have all day." 

He shook his head then tried to usher her towards his car. She swatted his hand away from her. 

"Aht-aht! Hands to yourself! 

At this point he was getting a little annoyed at her stubbornness. 

"I am trying to be a gentleman and take you to lunch. So either you get moving or I'm going to stand here until you move."

Her eyes narrowed again. He crossed his arms across his chest and stared at her with a raised eyebrow. 

She mirrored his stance. A few minutes passed before she gave in. She threw her hands in the air in exaggeration before marching across the street. 

He smirked as he followed her. He knew that she would give in. He could have easily picked her up and thrown her over his shoulder but he had a feeling that she might try to cause a scene. 

She was mumbling under her breath as she crossed the street, avoiding traffic. He followed after her. He pointed to a convertible car. She did a double take. 

"You drive a 2020 Bentley Continental GT?!"

He chuckled as he opened the passenger door for her. She looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to them. She still felt uneasy getting in the car with him. Finally she gave in and got into the car. 

He smiled as he cranked on the engine then put it on in reverse. He knew of a diner not too far from his museum. It was a favorite of his. And he wanted to share it with her. 

"Is there any type of music that you like?" He asked, taking a quick look in her direction. She looked at him but didn't say anything. He shrugged then started to fiddle with the radio buttons. 

After a few clicks, he found a song that he loved. 

Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is gonna to change  
I close my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face

She looked at the radio as she listened to the lyrics. Little did she know that her life indeed, was going to change. 

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open

Zak snuck a glance in her direction. She has her eyes diverted to the right. Not necessarily looking out the window since he had the top down. Neither was she paying attention as the town whisked by. 

Her long black hair whipped behind her as they continued down the road. He didn't know why, but there was a magnetic pull towards her. He made a mental note to ask her some questions after they got their food. 

Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open

She turned her attention to him as he drove. She could feel him staring at her at one point. So now she was returning the favor. 

She wanted to know why, a guy like him would be interested in a woman like her. He was obviously of high class. While she was low class. She used to be middle class until she did something completely stupid which caused her to be disowned by her family. 

She worked the streets to make ends meet. She wasn't proud of it. She had lost everything she had when her ex stole everything from her and ruined her credit score. 

I'll show you everything  
Oh yeah  
With arms wide open  
Wide open

If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open

It wasn't long before they reached their destination. Zak had parked but didn't turn off the car just yet. 

No he was the type to finish listening to a song before getting out. 

This made her happy. It was something that she had a habit of doing too. 

She played with the hem of her shirt as she waited for the song to end. 

With Arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open

Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything oh yeah  
With arms wide open  
Wide open

When the song finally ended, he turned off the car. He got out then rounded the front of the car to open her door. She hesitated on getting out. She wasn't used to this kind of behavior. 

"You do realize that I'm more than capable of opening my own door, right?"

He shook his head before offering her a hand. She stared at it. Then she surprised herself by taking his hand. 

He smiled as he helped her out of her car. He closed the passenger door then locked it. He then proceeded to escort her to the door. 

He opened it then allowed her to go in first. She nodded her thanks. He followed her inside. He put a hand on the small of her back and guided her to a booth. 

"Welcome! I'll be right with you!" 

Zak offered a "thanks" before sitting down. The young woman finally sat down in a booth and he sat across from her. She clasped her hands together then let them rest in her lap. She looked around like a little child unsure about being here. 

"So," he started, "do I get to learn your name?" She looked over at him. He offered her a small smile. She studied him before responding.

"Everyone calls me Betsey."

He cocked his head to the left a little. She didn't look like a Betsey. Heather maybe, or Melody but not Betsey. 

"Hello Betsey, I'm Zak."

She snorted at his attempt at being cordial after the whole fiasco earlier. But she decided to play nice. 

"Hello Zak."

His smile widened at this. She lowered her head trying to hide a smile. He was something else. He watched as she tried to hide a smile. 

Before he got to say anything, the waitress came over to their table. 

"What can I getcha?" 

She gave a half smile as she looked at both of them. Zak looked at Betsey. Betsey looked up at him then turned to look at the waitress.

"I'll take a coffee and a water please."

"I'll take water as well, thanks."

The waitress nodded as she wrote it down. 

"I'll be right back with that." 

She turned and left. Betsey watched her leave. Zak turned his attention back to Betsey. He had so many questions about her. He just didn't know where to start.

**Author's Note:**

> Any description of Zak probably won't completely reflect off of his personality. I'm currently on season 8 and still trying to figure him out.


End file.
